The present invention relates to an improved vehicle storage building, and more specifically to an improved hangar for aircraft which can be built, maintained and used for less cost that conventional hangars.
Heretofore, the most inexpensive and widely used hangar for aircraft has been the so-called T-type hangar. The popularity of T-type hangars has been primarily due to the relatively low cost and the relatively efficient use of space within such a hangar. However, T-type hangars require doors on opposite sides of the hangar, ramps and taxi strips adjacent thereto since the aircraft are stored alternately to face the opposite sides of the hangar and are removed from the hangar nose first. For this reason, T-type hangars even when arranged in the most favorable manner require many more doors and additional ramps and taxi strips as a hangar would require if all of the aircraft could be removed from the same the side of the hangar.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved vehicle storage building. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved hangar for aircraft which is simple in construction and inexpensive in use. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved aircraft hangar which requires no ramps or taxi strips. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved aircraft hangar which requires less doors, and no ramps and taxi strips as do the popular T-type hangar. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved aircraft hangar in which all of the aircraft could be removed from the same side of the hangar.
However, no simply constructed and relatively inexpensive hangar has ever been proposed which (1) allows all the aircraft stored in the hangar to be removed from the same side of the hangar, (2) requires fewer doors than other hangars and no ramps or taxi strips and (3) utilizes hangar space and land more efficiently than a T-type hangar. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved aircraft hangar in which all of the aircraft stored in the hangar can be removed from the same side of the hangar. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved aircraft hangar which provides airplane storage more efficiently than a T-type hangar. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved aircraft hangar which can be used to store all conventional gear and tricycle gear aircraft which utilizes hangar space and land more efficiently than a conventional T-type hangar. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved aircraft hangar which requires fewer hangar doors and no ramps and taxi strips. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved aircraft hangar which stores the aircraft allowing the aircraft to be stored within and removed from the hangar without requiring the moving of adjacent aircraft. Whenever aircraft have to be shuffled about within a hangar, experience indicates that sooner or later the aircraft will become damaged by colliding with adjacent aircraft. This likelihood of such damage or "hangar rash" is normally reflected in the cost of insuring aircraft. Conventionally, insurance rates fluctuate depending upon the type of hangar used to store the insured aircraft; and thus, in addition to facilitating the removal of a single aircraft from the hangar and probably reducing the labor cost involved in running an airport, the use of such a hangar will decrease the cost of insuring aircraft stored therein.
It is still further desirable to provide an improved hangar which can be relatively inexpensively manufactured and erected and which will allow airports more efficiently to use available land thereby permitting airports to provide hangar facilities without necessitating a relatively large capital expenditure. A hangar which allows all of the aircraft stored in the hangar to be removed from the same side of the hangar would require significantly less ground area required by T-type hangars and eliminate the need for ramps and taxi strips, and would allow the more efficient use of airport land as such hangars can be arranged to back up to airport property boundaries, fences, walls, building or similar limits to land use, and be closer to airport fueling facilities and administration offices.
Additionally, it is still further desirable to provide a new hangar design by which the standard multi-plane hangars built in the 1920-30's can be renovated to hold some or all of the features mentioned above.
Finally, it is highly desirable to provide a new and improved vehicle storage building having all of the above features.